1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a location-based service technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system, a method and a computer readable storage medium for storing thereof for providing location-based service.
2. Description of Related Art
The mobile communication technologies allow users transmitting data in a wireless way. On the other hand, the global positioning system (GPS) or other positioning technologies such as the GLONASS system from Russia and the Galileo system from Europe allow the user receives the accurate positioning information by using the mobile communication technologies. Consequently, the user can easily inquire the location of his/her own position on the map by using the positioning software installed in the mobile device.
The development of the mobile communication and positioning technologies makes the location-based service now become popular. However, most of the current technologies can only provide the location-based service at a certain position with single way information such as the advertisement or text-informing message. The location-based service having diverse and interactive features is still rare to be seen.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system, a method and a computer readable storage medium for storing thereof for providing better location-based service.